greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XD1
Question Hi XD1 I was wondering if you could possible help me with an issue on my Green Arrow Wiki Site I just noticed recently along with my friend User:Doomlurker that is causing us some problems with doing certain editing work on on the site. The problem mainly deals with the actual name or web site address name of the site for some reason the web site's name address is simply called Green Arrow when in fact it should be called Green Arrow Wiki. Just for example when either me or my friend User:Doomlurker get a message on the site here it reads Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki. I was wondering is there a way you can think we can possible solve this certain problem on my site here. I also added a message between me and User:Doomlurker below that deals with a conversation we had about the issue as a way of helping explain the issue more for you. Hope to hear back from you soon in helping solve this certain issue on my Green Arrow Wiki Site From Rod Conversation between Me and Doomlurker I've worked out the problem. The wiki is called Green Arrow instead of Green Arrow Wiki so when you call something Green Arrow: it classes it as a page like MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation so that's why we can't name articles properly. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why it's only called Green Arrow and not Green Arrow Wiki, I just know that if you get a message on here the notification says Green Arrow not Green Arrow Wiki where on the other wikis it says Batman Wiki, Shazam Wiki etc. Maybe talk to a staff member? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Adam wow that is great that you found the problem as to why the Series Page for Year one and The Longbow Hunter haven't been working for a long time. I would of never though to look or even think that the reason the Series Titles working properly was because of the Web Sites actual title in the end great find and great. Now since we know what the problem is do you think we can fix the problem overall? Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Alright that sounds like a good plan to me on how to possible solve the problem overall. So for now at least we can hold off on the Year One and The Longbow Hunter Editing Project. I'll try and contact a Wiki Network Staff Member and see if they can possible help solve the problem. I'm wondering do you think there might be away for us to do a move type edit to the web site address of the site like we do with other wiki pages? Oh well talk to you later Adam and thanks for keeping me updated on this certain issue along with our Green Arrow Editing Project as well. Update Hi XD1 I wanted to let you know the problem of the Wiki Site has been fixed it was fixed the other day by Wiki Network Staff Member User:Merrystar and what she fixed seems to have completely fixed the problem overall. I sent a message out about the problem to 4-different Wiki Network Staff one being yourself for example to see who would respond back first in helping me solve the problem and User:Merrystar just happen to be the first. Overall everything seems to working fine no problems at all and everything is simply looking alright on my Green Arrow Wiki Site. I do want to say thank you for responding back in regards to the problem and following up on my question and offer any future help as well. If I'm in need of any future help or have any other question that you could possible answer I will send you a message and let you know. Thank you again for offering to help and responding back to my question. From Rod12 :Hi XD1 that sounds like a good plan to me I'll keep it in mind for next time when I need to contact you for some help. :From Rod12 Series vs Season Question Hi XD1 I guess the simplest way answer your question about why I use the wording of Series for Arrow Seasons rather then Season is because I just liked the wording of Series over Season. Plus in the early days when I was creating the Arrow Pages I wanted to create the pages titles to be unique for this site so I thought using the wording of Series worked well. Oh and out of curiosity on another Green Arrow related note I was wondering can you update the main page of my site here and the background wallpaper image like how you did on my Wiki Site for The Flash? Main reason I ask is just you did such an awesome job on my Wiki Site for The Flash I was hoping you could do it on the site here since it real does need it. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi XD1 thank you very much for willing to help update the main page of the site and it's background image/wallpaper. I also completely understand you can't do it this week because your busy and you can possible start doing it next week that sounds fine to me. If you want you just let me know when your ready to start and in the meantime I'll start thinking of some ideas for the main page mainly like what character portals and sliders I would like to see on the main page. Oh well talk to you later and thank you again for helping out with this update project. From Rod12